Lickety Split's Secret
by AngelPony
Summary: This is the 1st story in my series. In this story, Lickety Split keeps a secret from the others, even Steamer, her husband. Later, the ponies find out what her secret is.


"Lickety Split's Secret"

It was almost Spring. The ponies were planning a big Spring festival. Megan and Molly were helping as well. The ponies were making decorations, baking treats, and doing all sorts of stuff to get ready for this festival!

In the kitchen of Paradise Estates, Ribbon and Galaxy were baking a chocolate cream cake for the festival.

"I can't wait to taste this cake!" Ribbon said with a smile.

Galaxy nodded. "I'm sure it will be wonderful."

Just then, Whizzer walked in. "Oh, hi guys! Say, has any of you seen North Star? I can't seem to find him." She said.

Galaxy shrugged. "Not sure."

Ribbon blinked. "Me either."

Whizzer sighed. "Well, thanks anyway. See you guys later." And she walked out of the kitchen.

In the Nursery, Megan and Molly were playing a game with Baby Half Note and Baby North Star. Whizzer came in and walked over to them. She nuzzled her daughter. "How are you sweetie?"

Baby North Star giggled. "I'm wonderful! How are you?"

Whizzer smiled. "Well, I'm fine. But I'm looking for your father. Have you seen him?"

Baby North Star shook her head. "Nope."

Whizzer looked at the others. They shrugged. "Maybe you should try the waterfall. Maybe he went there." Megan said.

Whizzer smiled. "Thanks, Megan." She then trotted out of the Nursery.

At the waterfall, Lickety Split was watching the fish in the water. Whizzer trotted towards her.

Lickety Split looked up and turned around. "Oh, Whizzer. Hi."

Whizzer smiled. "Hi. Have you seen North Star anywhere? Megan told me he might be here. Is he?"

Lickety Split shook her head. "No, haven't seen him. Sorry."

Whizzer smiled. "Thanks anyway." She then sighed.

Lickety Split blinked. "Maybe he's flying somewhere."

Whizzer's face lit up. "Maybe." She said. She flapped her wings and took off. "Thanks!" She called out to Lickety Split.

Whizzer was flying through the sky, with the wind in her colorful hair. Her twinkle eyes glowed in the sunlight.

She then spotted North Star ahead of her. He was flying as well. She caught up to him.

"Hi, North Star!" She said, nuzzling him.

North Star looked at her. "Oh, hello, sweetheart. How are you?" He asked her.

Whizzer smiled. "I'm good." She replied.

North Star smiled back. "Why don't we land?" He asked her.

Whizzer nodded, and the two landed.

Back at Paradise Estates, Lickety Split had returned from the waterfall. She found Steamer in the kitchen. She trotted over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello." She said with a smile. Steamer kissed her back. "Hello, sweetie. How are things going?" He asked her.

Lickety Split smiled. "Everything's good." She replied.

Steamer smiled. "That's good." He said.

Just then, Fizzy walked in. "Oh, am I interrupting anything?" She asked, giggling.

Lickety Split shook her head. "Oh, not at all!" She replied.

Fizzy smiled. "Ok." She said. She walked over to the kitchen and started making smoothies.

In the main room of Paradise Estates, Wind Whistler was dusting the furniture. Just then, Sweet Stuff walked in.

Wind Whistler turned to look at her. "Oh, hi Sweet Stuff! How is everything?

Sweet Stuff smiled. "Everything is just wonderful!"

Wind Whistler smiled. "That's wonderful! Say, could you intend to help me with the over dusty furniture in here? It is getting overly dusty in here, everything that is in here has been extremely attacked by dust!" She said with a little worry.

Sweet Stuff lifted an eyebrow. "Um..sure." She said, and took a dust feathery-thing.

The next day, Lickety Split was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Steamer then walked in to see her.

"Hello, sweetie. How's it going?" He said to her.

Lickety Split smiled. "Everything's just fine." She said.

Steamer smiled back. "That's good. Well, I have to go now, I'll see you later." And he walked out the door.

Lickety Split watched him leave, then she sighed. There was something that Steamer didn't know about just yet. Lickety Split wondered if she should've told him. She decided to wait, she wanted it to be a surprise for now.

Steamer walked out of Paradise Estates. He found Quarterback and Barnacle playing catch with a football. Steamer ran through the middle and caught the ball after Quarterback threw it.

Quarterback looked at Steamer. "Steamer!" He said.

Steamer laughed. He then grinned. "What?"

Barnacle gave the pink stallion a meanish look. "Why did you do that?"

Steamer turned to face the red-haired male. "Well, because I thought it would be fun! Well, I'll see you guys later!" He shouted as he left.

In her room, Lickety Split lay on her bed. She was thinking about Steamer. She thought about her "secret". She wondered when to tell Steamer. She decided that he would find out anyway if she didn't tell him. She decided to have him figure it out as time went by.

In the living room(after Wind Whistler dusted it), Gusty was playing checkers with Baby Glory. Lickety Split then walked into the room.

Baby Glory looked up and smiled. "Hi Lickety!" She said with a cheerful grin.

Lickety Split smiled. "Hi, Baby Glory." She replied.

Gusty turned around and walked over to Lickety Split. "Hello." She said.

Lickety Split smiled. "Hi, Gusty."

Gusty then noticed something about Lickety Split. Her eyes widened a little. "Um, Lickety, can you and I talk, in private?" She asked the pink mare.

Lickety nodded. "Sure." She said.

The two ponies went into a room where they could talk.

Gusty smiled. "So, how are things going?"

Lickety smiled. "Everything's going great!"

Gusty blinked. "That's good." She said. "So, anything new?"

Lickety Split shook her head. "Nope."

Gusty lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She said, looking at her belly.

Lickety Split's cheeks turned red. She sighed. "Ok, I'm pregnant."

Gusty smiled and gave a little squeal.

Lickety Split gave her a look.

Gusty smiled. "Sorry. Wow, that's exciting!"

Lickety Split smiled. "Yes, but Steamer doesn't know yet."

Gusty nodded. "I understand."

Outside, Baby Cotton Candy was in front of a tree, counting. She was playing Hide and Seek with Baby North Star and Baby Ember. "8...9...10! Ready or not, here I come!" She shouted as she went to look for them.

She looked in a bush and found Baby Ember. "Found you, Baby Ember!" She said.

The purple baby pony giggled and ran out of the bushes.

Baby Cotton Candy went to find Baby North Star.

Baby Ember went over to the tree that Baby Cotton Candy was counting at. She waited for Baby North Star to be found. The way the baby ponies played the game, whoever was found first, would be the next one to be it.

Baby Cotton Candy went almost all over the place looking for Baby North Star. But she couldn't find her anywhere.

She finally found her up in a tree. She giggled. "I finally found you!" She shouted.

Baby North Star giggled and landed. "Yup! I can't believe you found me!" She said, flying to base. She saw Baby Ember waiting there.

The 3 baby ponies played another game of Hide and Seek, this time, Baby Ember was it.

Just then, Steamer walked over to them.

Baby Ember didn't turn around until she could hear him breathing behind her.

She turned around.

Steamer smiled. "Hi, Baby Ember!"

Baby Ember giggled. "Hi!"

Steamer looked at the baby pony. "Have you seen Lickety Split?"

She shrugged. "No."

Steamer sighed. "Well, thanks anyway."

Steamer them left.

The pink stallion finally found Lickety Split in her room. He walked over to her.

Lickety Split heard footsteps and turned around. "Oh, Steamer. Um, hi."

Steamer smiled. "Hi."

Lickety Split sat on her bed.

Steamer sat next to her.

He smiled again. "So, is there anything new?" He asked her.

Lickety Split had a sort of worried look on her face. "No, not really." She said.

Steamer was then concerned. He knew that look on her face meant that something was going on and he didn't know about it.

He then noticed what Gusty noticed earlier. He smiled.

Lickety Split sighed.

Steamer looked at her. "Lickety Split, why didn't you tell me?"

Lickety Split knew what he was talking about. "I wanted to surprise you."

Steamer's smiled grew wider. "Well, I'm surprised. And excited."

Lickety Split smiled herself.

Steamer hugged Lickety Split. "So, when's it due?" He then asked her.

Lickety Split shrugged. "Soon, I guess."

Steamer kissed her on the cheek. Lickety Split wasn't worried anymore.

A few days later, Steamer was outside playing football with the other Big Brother ponies.

Just then, Posey and Whizzer came out of the Estate.

"Steamer!" Yelled Posey.

Steamer ran to the two mares. "What's going on?" He asked them.

"Lickety Split's in labor!" Whizzer said.

Steamer ran into the Estate with the other two behind him.

In her room, Lickety Split was laying on her bed, with Wind Whistler beside her.

Steamer went up to her. "Is she ok?" He asked the blue pegasus.

Wind Whistler nodded. "Yes, she is doing fine." She said.

Lickety Split's face was drenched in sweat. She grunted a few times.

Steamer put his hoof on her forehead. "Don't worry, it'll be ok. I'm here." He said softly.

Lickety Split smiled.

Wind Whistler looked at Lickety Split. "Ok, Lickety, are you ready to push yet?"

The lavender mare nodded.

Wind Whistler looked at the pink stallion. "Steamer, I'll need your help." She said.

Steamer walked over to where she was standing. "Sure." He said.

"Ok, I need you to be the receiver."

Steamer nodded.

"Ok, Lickety, 1...2...3...PUSH!"

Lickety Split pushed.

"Again, 1, 2, 3, push!"

Again, Lickety Split pushed.

Wind Whistler saw that the baby was almost out.

"Ok, once more. 1...2...3...PUSH!"

Lickety Split pushed once more, and the baby was out.

Steamer held her in his arms. Of course, a small towel was wrapped around the baby, Steamer had a small towel ready.

He handed the baby pony to Lickety Split. She smiled and held her.

The baby was a medium pink with shiny pink hair. She had lavender eyes, and her symbol was a white bib with a blue heart.

Lickety Split smiled. "I think I'll name her Baby Tiddley-Winks."

Steamer smiled. "That's a wonderful name." He said with a smile.

Posey and Whizzer both went, "Awww."

Wind Whistler flew out of the room to tell everyone about the new baby.

A few days later, Steamer was in Lickety's room, holding Tiddley Winks in his arms.

Lickety Split walked in and sat next to him on her bed.

Steamer looked at her and smiled.

Lickety Split smiled back.

"Want to hold her?" He asked her.

Lickety Split nodded and took her baby in her arms.

She looked at the small pony and she had a warm feeling inside.

Steamer also had a warm feeling inside him.

Baby Tiddley Winks yawned and opened her eyes. She smiled and giggled.

Lickety Split and Steamer both went, "Awwwww!"

THE END! 


End file.
